


The Whore of Mirkwood

by Umeko



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, BDMS, Incest, Legolas needs a better hobby, Loads of elf-smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, seriously messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: Someone jumps Legolas in the baths and 'interrogates' him on his sexual dalliances. Will Legolas spill the beans?





	The Whore of Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> This attempt at elf-smut was meant to be a crackish stab at how poor Legolas seems to be a hot favourite for slash everyone else out there in LOTR fandom, apparently in activities of a kinky nature and enough to end up in Mpreg on occasion. Somehow the plot bunny just ran off from there. Sorry, Prof Tolkien. 
> 
> This is literally Legolas submitting to every other ellon in the vicinity. You have been warned.

The Prince of Mirkwood squirmed against his bonds as the leather cracked against his bare ass. He had been soaking his sore muscles in the baths when he was roughly seized from behind, his wrists bound before him and blindfolded. His attacker would have been waiting for his return, knowing full well he would be alone in the baths. Rough but familiar hands spun him round against the edge of the sunken bath and bent him over so that his ass was sticking up and his belly pressed against the damp edge of the bath. The prince shivered as his legs were pulled apart slightly, enough to expose his entrance to his assailant. 

“You have been a bad elf, my sweet prince… A very bad elf…” a voice purred menacingly. Legolas yelped as a finger roughly prodded at his pucker, still sore from his recent activities. The finger drew away without breaching it. He gasped as switch landed unerringly on his ass cheeks but he did not cry out for aid. No one would be there to hear him. The switch fell again and again until his bottom burned from the sting and needy pants emitted from his lips. 

“Tell me, what did you do outside Mirkwood, whore-prince? You may act the innocent prince here but people do talk… Your most recent orgy, right on our doorstep was most thoughtless. Have you no regard for your good name?” 

Legolas whimpered as his burning cheeks were caressed almost gently. Warm water dribbled over his abused skin. A sponge found its way into his crack. 

“How many of Gildor Inglorion’s band had you, slut?” The sponge was removed and an oil-slicked finger probed into his passage. “So pink and slick still… How many, six? A dozen? Their seed still leak from you. Were you an elleth, you would no doubt be plump with child.” 

“G-Gildor… and seven others… Didn’t catch their names…” Legolas shivered at the memory. Two fingers were inside now, twisting and stretching his passage as they raked out the seed. His cock stiffened eagerly.   

“Of course, you were too busy sucking and riding their cocks. Naughty, naughty prince…” The fingers were removed from his body. Legolas could smell the musk under his nose. Confronted by the still-fresh evidence of his recent adventure on the border of Mirkwood, the prince licked tentatively at the offered digits. He could feel his assailant move behind him, grinding his need against his abused ass. Legolas arched back. 

“Not so fast. You deserve some punishment…” Legolas groaned as all-too familiar hands moved before his groin. He felt the straps on his flesh tighten, restraining his aching need. He bucked in frustration. 

“You shall not come just yet.” 

* * *

 

_Gildor’s tongue prodded his pucker, causing him to tremble. He was naked, his wrists pinioned above his head by strong arms. His garments were thoughtfully folded and set aside. Fingers toyed with his nipples before his hips were lifted up for a more thorough exploration. The older elf’s tongue flicked over the weeping length and the heavy sacs. Thoughtful blue eyes glanced up at his._

_“Are you certain about this, prince?” Firm hands lifted his knees up._

_“Yes, fuck me already- ah!” Legolas arched as he was pierced so completely and fully._

_He did not wish to stop even when his cries drew the other elves of Gildor’s party, who gamely took in the sight of the naked woodland prince riding the cock of their leader. It was a sight to inspire lust even in the chastest ellon. With Gildor’s spent seed running down his thighs, Legolas offered to take each of the watching elves in turn. Seven others took him up at his offer, making full use of his mouth and hole whilst Gildor coaxed him into climax after climax with his skilled hands and lips until he was near passed out from sated exhaustion. He was vaguely aware of a soft damp cloth wiping the insides of his seed-stained thighs and belly as he slipped into reverie._

_He had awoken to Gildor’s kisses, nestled still naked but wiped clean of their activities of the night before in his lover’s arms. His throat felt a little sore and his ass stung from the rough use they had been subject to. Still, it did not stop him from riding Gildor’s cock one last time before he returned to his father’s halls._  

* * *

 

Legolas was known to tumble the occasional elleth in Mirkwood. More often, it was some discreet fellow warrior with whom he took his ease with. It was not proper for his subjects to learn of his true preferences – the desire to be mastered and taken so utterly. 

“Tell me how you submitted to them, whore.” A hand dug into his hair, yanking on his scalp. 

“I let them spit me… Others spilled on me as I pleasured their comrades with my mouth and ass…” Legolas whined and strained against his bonds. The wooden phallus was thrust into him yet again, hitting his over-stimulated prostrate. He had crafted that phallus himself and many others like it. 

“It is not your first orgy, isn’t it?”    

Legolas shook his head. He was painfully hard but there was no release for him yet. Rough hands teased his aching shaft, ignoring his pleas. 

“Such a slut- how do the twin lords of Imladris measure up? Or perhaps you preferred being tumbled by their father. Or that legendary Balrog-slayer? Perhaps you have had your hole used by every ellon in the valley… and those of Lothlorien to boot. Tell me, did they bend you over a table, or string you up between two trees?” 

Fingers cruelly dug into his scalp. He was vaguely aware of being dragged by his hair through the private passageway leading to the royal family’s bedchambers. 

Lord Elrond was as gentle and considerate a lover as anyone could ask for. Legolas knew although he sought relief from his body after Celebrian’s departure, Elrond’s heart remained true to his wife. Somehow it made it easier to wear the nightdress of an elleth and do his hair as an elleth would. They would meet almost furtively in the study where Legolas would dress up, kneel and suck the elf-lord’s shaft and drink him down. Sometimes, if the mood took him, Elrond would bend him over his desk and rut against his thighs. Always he remembered to give Legolas his own pleasure by stroking him to orgasm. There were always kisses and caresses and sometimes Elrond would forget and whisper ‘Celebrian’ into his tresses as he spent himself against the back of his thighs. 

Only once had he actually penetrated the younger elf, dry for he had forgotten he was no elleth. Elrond was apologetic afterwards for how much Legolas had bled. Elrond was of quite a size. The elf-prince had not told his lover how he had oiled himself each night in Imladris in expectation of his less-gentle lovers and how his body actually savoured such brutal use. 

Glorfindel liked to surprise him by pouncing on him and dragging him off for a vigorous session of fucking. Erestor and the twins would invite him to their bedchambers, the same way he invited Lindir or Figwit to his for the night. Lindir and Figwit were skilled enough in their own way, but they would balk at the games Erestor or Glorfindel enjoyed playing with their guest. Legolas had long acquainted himself with the preferences of his various lovers. 

Figwit was young in the arts of the bedroom. For him, Legolas was more of a mentor. He took his virginity that first midsummer when a blushing Figwit accepted his invitation into his bed. Lindir was skilled with his mouth and Legolas had no qualms making use of those talented lips even in the Hall of Fire, to provoke Glorfindel. Lindir was no shrinking virgin and like Legolas, he preferred being mastered. Legolas had once walked in on Glorfindel fucking the minstrel in the common baths as the twins watched on laying bets on how long he would last. Legolas almost wished it were him in Lindir’s stead. 

Legolas was snapped out of his musings when he was roughly thrown into a large bed. He scowled and scooted over to the headboard, painfully feeling the ache of the phallus still buried inside him.

The twins were his equals in bed. They would gladly allow him to take them as take him. Rough play was accepted- nips, scratches and smacks to be savoured – to an extent. They had laughed once when he came to their bed with Glorfindel’s seed and Erestor’s dripping down his thighs. Elladan jested that it saved them the trouble of prepping him seeing he was all stretched and slick. Legolas need not tell him how he had suckled their father barely an hour ago. Elrohir and Elladan shared everything, including their lovers and their bodies. It was strangely erotic to watch the twins move against each other, pleasuring each other… 

“Big enough for you, bitch?” his assailant menaced. Feeling defiant, Legolas shook his head. 

“I’ve had larger in there.” 

* * *

 

_“Come on, I am slick enough,” Legolas wriggled his bottom. Elladan considered the offer as Legolas rode his twin’s shaft. They have had the prince between them before, sucking and being thrust into by turns, but never…_

_“What? Can’t get it up?” Legolas taunted. Elladan growled at the challenge. He sloshed oil over his throbbing erection and shoved the prince down onto his brother._

_“Dan, what the- Eru!” Elrohir gasped as he felt the entrance of another shaft into the hole alongside his. Elladan pulled both Legolas and Elrohir up so that the golden prince was sitting on both their laps with their shafts inside his passage._

_“Well, now move,” Legolas laughed and smacked Elrohir’s bottom. Elrohir growled._

_“We will fuck you so raw and hard, you will not be able to leave the bed for a week…” the twins thrust into him in tandem._  

* * *

 

“You are a slut. I suppose you came just from being spanked…” 

“Oh, you have no idea…” Legolas sassed.  

* * *

 

_“Naughty one, you know I don’t like sharing…” Legolas writhed against his bonds as Glorfindel slipped a third finger into his already sore passage. His bottom was coloured red from the application of the riding crop. He could smell horse and straw and knew he was in the stables of Imladris. A black silk blindfold and matching gag prevented him from seeing or crying out. He had flirted openly with Lindir in the Hall of Fire before going to the twins’ bedchamber, all the while knowing he had Glorfindel’s disapproving glare on him._

_Glorfindel twisted his fingers, eliciting a stifled moan from his lover. The burning stretch continued as more oil was sloshed over his crack. A fourth finger- then he was so filled. The Balrog-slayer had his entire hand in him up to the wrist and was massaging his sweet spot._

_“Now come for me.” Calloused fingers gripped his shaft and worked it with rough strokes. This was too much. He screamed out around the gag as he came all over Glorfindel’s fingers._

_“Tsk, tsk, Glorfindel. You promised to wait for me,” Erestor purred. Legolas had not heard the advisor approach._

_“I stretched him for you,” Glorfindel grunted as he slapped his lover’s sore bottom and wiped his hand on Legolas’ hair._

_“Pity. I guess we have to fill him up in turn until he runs with our seed…” Erestor pinched the prince’s spent shaft and massaged his balls. Afterwards, they had fucked him so many times with their shafts until he was almost swooning before plugging him up with a cork as if he were some fine vintage. Erestor had ordered him to keep the cork in and present himself at his office the next afternoon so that he might savour the sweet sap._

_When Legolas showed up at the appointed time, he was laid on his back over the desk with his knees drawn up and the dignified Erestor’s tongue probing into his ass. He did not leave the room with his ass cleaned out though. After scraping him clean with both a length of wood and his tongue, Erestor had fucked him up against the bookcase and dismissed him afterwards both half-naked and with seed running down his thighs._

* * *

 

Legolas growled in frustration as the phallus was removed from him. 

“Shall I tell you about Lord Celeborn’s tastes, Master?” 

“No, put your mouth to better use…” Legolas could smell the familiar musk and opened his mouth wide to receive his tormentor’s shaft.

* * *

 

_Lord Celeborn was an elf-lord of much distinction. He was coolly handsome as he lounged with a wine-cup in hand. All was silent in the chamber save the clank of chains, crack of whip and breathy moan which escaped from Legolas. Celeborn would frown in mock displeasure at each gasp from the prince and administer a suitable punishment either by binding him with chains, flogging him or demanding a humiliating forfeit of Legolas._

_There were four of them tonight, three of them brothers, all blond-haired Silvan warriors. Haldir and his brothers were favourites of their lord and knew his tastes well. There was an entire selection of toys which they wielded with skill at their lord’s command. Legolas had serviced each of the brothers in turn at Celeborn’s command and been serviced by them. Perhaps he would be selected to warm their master’s bed tonight. It would seem that the old elf lord could think up ever surprising combinations and positions an elf could be taken in. A trip to Celeborn’s grotto was a must whenever he was in Lothlorien. Sometimes Celeborn would have them watch as he fucked the chosen ellon and spend themselves over him as he reached his climax._  

* * *

 

“Enough, slut.” Legolas moaned hoarsely as the throbbing shaft was removed from his throat. He tried to brace himself against the headboard in a practiced move while presenting his ass to his assailant. The invitation was readily taken up. With a fierce thrust, he was breached so hard his face smacked against the oaken headboard. A hand wound itself into his hair and forced his face down into the pillows. Legolas screamed his need into the cushions as he was pounded into mercilessly. He wept behind his blindfold in frustration. His balls were so tight but the bindings stopped him from coming. He was close it hurt. 

“Now come for me!” Suddenly the bindings were snapped free of his cock and skilled fingers worked his shaft. He came hard and fast. 

“Ada!” Legolas screamed as he spilled all over his father’s hand. The spasms of the climax made his son’s passage flutter about his shaft. With a grunt, Thanduil came, spilling into his now-swooning son. He bestowed a kiss on his son’s brow and pulled his softening shaft out of his ass. He undid the blindfold and bindings and kissed Legolas on the lips. 

“My beautiful whore-prince…” Thranduil wrapped his arms around his son and sank down to the cushions of his bed, ignoring the seed and sweat. “I’ll have Galion send over a bath, in a while…”

“Thank you for the fucking, ada…” Legolas murmured and nipped playfully at his father’s ear-tip. He was so sore below he would be bedbound for a week at least and he could think of no better bed to spend it in than his father’s.


End file.
